Semiconductor components, such as dice and packages, are frequently provided in sockets for incorporation into electrical systems, and/or for testing. For instance, the sockets can be configured to be attached to circuit boards so that circuitry associated with the semiconductor components can be electrically connected through the sockets to circuitry associated with the boards.
Exemplary prior art sockets are described with reference to FIGS. 1-12; with FIGS. 1-8 illustrating one type of socket, and FIGS. 9-12 illustrating another type of socket.
Referring to FIGS. 1-4, a prior art socket 10 is illustrated. The socket is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 with a retaining mechanism in a retaining position (discussed below); and in FIGS. 3 and 4 with the retaining mechanism in a non-retaining position (also discussed below).
The socket 10 includes a base 16 (FIGS. 2 and 3), and a movable lid 18 joined to the base. The base 16 includes mounting pins 22 configured for mounting the socket to a board or other suitable substrate having mating openings configured for engaging the mounting pins 22. Base 16 further includes pin contacts 24 configured to engage mating contacts on the board or other substrate to which the socket is to be mounted, and to provide electrical coupling between a semiconductor component retained in the socket with other circuitry external of the socket. Base 16 also includes a contact plate 26 having a plurality of openings 28 (only some of which are labeled) extending therethrough. The openings are configured to align with terminal contacts of a semiconductor component retained in the socket, and electrical interconnects (not shown) are provided in the base to extend through the openings and electrically couple the terminal contacts of the semiconductor component with the contacts 24 of the socket.
Lid 18 has an opening 19 therein within which a semiconductor component is placed to ultimately rest on the contact plate 26 of the base.
Lid 18 is movably mounted to base 16 and operates a retention mechanism containing a pair of clamps 32 configured to retain a semiconductor component in contact plate 26. The clamps ultimately compress a semiconductor component against plate 26. The retention mechanism has a retaining position (FIGS. 1 and 2) and a non-retaining position (FIGS. 3 and 4). The retaining position retains a semiconductor component against plate 26, and the non-retaining position exposes the plate so that a semiconductor component can be placed against the plate. The non-retaining position can be considered a loading position, in that such position enables a semiconductor component to be loaded into the socket; and the retaining position can be considered a latched position.
Springs 34 (FIG. 2) bias the lid 18 and the clamps 32 of the retention mechanism to the latched position of FIGS. 1 and 2. Compression of lid 18 toward base 16 retracts the clamps 32 into the loading position of FIGS. 3 and 4.
Movement of lid 18 relative to base 16 thus shifts the retaining mechanism between a retaining position and a non-retaining position. The movement of lid 18 relative to base 16 is illustrated in FIGS. 2 and 3 by axes 35. Although not shown, the movement of lid 18 relative to base 16 can also shift the location of contact plate 26 so that electrical interconnects (not shown) beneath the plate extend upwardly through the openings 28 to contact terminal contacts of a semiconductor component when the clamps 32 are in the latched position.
The sockets of FIGS. 1-4 are standard sockets which have not been modified to retain particular semiconductor components. The sockets can be modified by attaching nests within openings 19 to provide lateral alignment for semiconductor components placed within the openings. FIG. 5 shows a side view of the socket 10 of FIG. 4 at the loading position of FIG. 4, and together with a nest 20 and semiconductor component 12 which are to be provided within the opening 19 of the lid. The nest 20 comprises a pair of retaining prongs 40 configured to extend within mating openings 42 (shown in FIG. 4) of socket 10 so that the nest can be clipped into the socket. The semiconductor component comprises a plurality of terminal contacts (not shown), which can, for example, protrude from the package as solder bumps or balls (and thus can be a Ball Grid Array, BGA), or can be non-protruding (typically planar) conductive surfaces (and thus can be, for example, a Land Grid Array, LGA; Leadless Chip Canier, LCC; Quad Flat-Pack No-Lead Package, QFN; Micro Lead Frame, MLF; etc.).
FIG. 6 shows a top view of the nest 20, and also shows a top view of the semiconductor component 12 which will be aligned with the nest. The nest has an outer peripheral outline 21 matching an outline of the hollow interior region 19 of the socket lid, and has an inner peripheral outline 23 matching an outer peripheral outline 13 of semiconductor component 12. The inner peripheral outline 23 has a sloped alignment surface 25 for aligning component 12 as it is inserted into the nest.
FIG. 7 shows socket 10 after the nest 20 is inserted into opening 19 and clipped into place; and shows clamps 32 in the loading position.
FIG. 8 shows socket 10 after semiconductor component 12 is inserted within nest 20, and after clamps 32 have been shifted into the retaining position.
The socket 10 of FIGS. 1-8 is one example of a prior art socket. Such utilizes a retention mechanism which clamps a semiconductor component against the bottom (base) portion of the socket. FIGS. 9-12 illustrate another prior art socket 50 which utilizes a different type of retention mechanism. The socket 50 is configured to be utilized with semiconductor components having terminal contacts which extend outwardly from the components. An example of such semiconductor component is shown in FIG. 9 as a component 52, with the illustrated component having terminal contacts 54 extending outwardly from a shown bottom surface of the component. The terminal contacts can, for example, correspond to solder balls of a BGA.
Socket 50 comprises a base 56 and movable lid 58, similar to the base and movable in of the above-described socket 10. The base comprises a contact plate 62 having a plurality of openings 64 (only some which are labeled) extending therethrough.
Lid 58 is compressibly mounted to the base through springs 60. In operation, compression of the lid opens a retaining mechanism comprising clamps configured to grasp the projecting terminal contacts 54. The clamps are beneath or within the openings 64 as described in more detail with reference to FIGS. 11 and 12. Specifically, FIG. 11 shows an expanded view of a portion of plate 62 containing several of the openings 64. The openings have clamps 66 therein. In the view of FIG. 11, the clamps are in an open, or non-retaining, position. FIG. 12 shows the expanded region of FIG. 11 with the clamps 66 in a closed, or retaining, position.
Socket 50 illustrates an alternative type of retaining mechanism to that of the socket 10 of FIGS. 1-8. The prior art also includes sockets which utilize combinations of retention mechanisms analogous to that of FIGS. 1-8 with mechanisms analogous to that of FIGS. 9-12.
Nests similar to the nests discussed above with reference to FIGS. 1-8 can be utilized with sockets 50 for aligning components 52 within the sockets. Accordingly, the prior art nests can be utilized with any of numerous different socket designs.